Ennis
by Anouch
Summary: Voilà, ma première fanfiction sur Brokeback Mountain. J'ai imaginé la suite, c'est assez triste. Je ne sais pas trop comment résumer ça. Liser s'ilvous plait! yeux suppliants et reviewez si ça vous a plu!


**Ennis.**

Avril 2002, j'ai bientôt dix-sept ans.

Je m'appelle Edward Ennis. Ennis, comme mon grand-père maternel. Pendant longtemps mon père a refusé d'aller chez lui, parce que « c'est petit et sale, et qu'il n'est pas d'une grande conversation ». Mais ma mère aime son père, malgré ce que dit le mien, et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu faire sa connaissance.

Après avoir beaucoup insisté, nous sommes allés chez Ennis Del Mar. Mon grand-père vit dans un petit bungalow, pas très propre c'est vrai, mais malgré tout – et bien que Ennis ne prononce que très peu de mots noyés par un accent mâchonné – l'atmosphère y est agréable.

Mais il y a deux semaines maintenant, je me suis disputé avec mon grand-père. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis, alors en apprenant sa mort il y a deux jours, je m'en suis voulu.

Maintenant je suis dans son bungalow, et je me souviens. J'ai du attendre d'avoir sept ans pour venir ici, Ennis n'avait pas assez d'argent pour venir chez nous. Il a passé sa vie à s'occuper de bétails, il essayait de travailler le plus régulièrement possible. Quand j'allais chez lui, je passais des heures à le regarder parler avec ma mère, ou même simplement regarder l'horizon d'un air que je n'arrive toujours pas à déchiffrer. J'adorais mon grand-père.

Aujourd'hui je vais lui dire adieu pour de bon, nous allons l'enterrer, et Alma – ma mère – et moi sommes chargés de remettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Jenny, ma tante, et ma grand-mère n'entretenaient presque plus de relations avec Ennis.

Je parcours la petite surface du bungalow et observe autour de moi : du désordre, des bouteilles vides, un peu de paperasse, des assiettes sales et du linge.

Ma mère et moi remettons tout ça en ordre avant de tout mettre dans des cartons. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, ça être vite fait.

Alma me tend un carton :

« Tiens chéri, me dit-elle, mets-y les choses importantes, les affaires personnelles. Moi je m'occupe des papiers administratifs. »

Ma mère s'éloigne à l'autre bout du bungalow, me laissant seul devant un placard plein de vêtements et de bibelots. Il y a aussi un album photo. Je l'ouvre et y voit de vieilles photos d'Ennis enfant, sa photo de mariage avec ma grand-mère. Ennis Del Mar ne sourit presque pas, je ne l'ai pas souvent vu en tout cas. Le reste des photos je les connais : c'est ma mère qui les lui a données.

J'ai vite fait de tout mettre dans le carton : les photos, les bibelots, les objets fétiches…

Mes yeux se fixent sur la porte, je n'ai pas encore décroché les vieilles chemises, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Comme pour la carte postale accrochée à côté. Je la prends pour la lire, mais elle m'échappe et va se glisser au fond du placard. Lorsque je me penche pour la ramasser j'aperçois une petite boîte qui a échappé à mon déménagement.

Je m'assois en tailleurs devant le placard, au fond du bungalow ma mère se casse la tête sur des papiers compliqués.

Ma trouvaille est surprenante : elle renferme des cartes postales identiques à celle qui m'a échappée, des articles de journaux et des pierres.

Les cartes postales représentent toutes une montagne, il est écrit « Brokeback Mountain »dans un coin, et toutes sont une invitation pour aller à la pêche.

« Maman ? demandé-je en prenant une pierre et la montrant à Alma, tu sais pourquoi grand-père gardait ça ?

- Quoi ? Oh, ses vieux cailloux ! Chaque année ton grand-père économisait pour aller dans ''sa montagne''. Je crois qu'ils viennent de là-bas. »

Je ne réponds et saisis un article de journal découpé. On y parle de mariage, la fille d'un riche vendeur de matériel agricole et un petit ''joueur de rodéo raté'', un certain Jack Twist.

Un autre article parle de la mort de ce même Jack Twist. Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

Je relis les cartes postales, juste pour être sûr. Oui, c'est forcément pour ça. Je ferme les yeux et revoie mon grand-père, les derniers mots qu'il m'a dit :

« Tu souffriras Edward, retentis sa voix dans ma tête, si tu fréquentes encore ce gars. Laisse pas ce type gâcher ta vie. »

Je sens une larme me brûler l'œil droit et couler doucement sur ma joue.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Ennis Del Mar ? J'aurais pu te comprendre te comprendre pourtant ! Tu aimais ce Jack Twist, et si j'en crois mon inexplicable intuition, ces chemises sont les vôtres à Jack et à toi. Je le sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis sûr.

Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, peu importe comment, où, et quand. Je ne vois que toi, tu as un grand sourire – même si je dois l'imaginer – et je le vois lui, bien qu'il ne soit qu'une photo dans un vieux journal.

Oui, je vous vois, tout les deux, et je pleure. Je ne leur dirai pas, je te le jure, je n'en parlerai à personne.

Il est tard. Tout le monde a quitté le cimetière. Alma m'a laissé seul avec toi. Ton choix de te faire incinérer a surpris tout le monde, tu sais ? Mais moi je sais ce que tu veux, de la même inexplicable intuition que tout à l'heure, je le sais.

Ca ne sera pas long grand-père…

Je suis presque seul sur cette route, la voiture que j'ai ''empruntée'' à mes parents pétarade de temps en temps.

Je roule, roule, sans interruption, à côté de moi, sur le siège, repose une moitié de toi dans une boîte en fer. Il fait nuit.

J'arrive au bout du chemin, je vais devoir marcher. Cette promenade me permet de penser à toi, à ma vie, à la tienne peut-être, celle que tu as eu, que tu aurais pu avoir.

J'arrive essoufflé au sommet de Brokeback Mountain. Ma main hésite sur le couvercle de la boîte, puis l'ouvre.

Tu t'envoles sur les flancs de la montagne. Mes parents doivent se demander où je suis.

Je sais où je suis, ici, avec toi, avec lui. Sans doute avec vos deux âmes unies pour l'éternité…


End file.
